1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a limited slip differential and power device which are used for a motor vehicle, and the power device herein refers to ones constituted by an engine and a power transmission device for transmitting torque generated by the engine to drive wheels.
2. Prior Art Statement
In a motor vehicle, a limited slip differential is used in which a plurality of clutch plates are incorporated between a differential side gear of a differential gear mechanism and a differential case for avoiding slip of one of a pair drive wheels and enhancing starting and running characteristics on a road having a low surface friction coefficient .mu., and further for ensuring driving performance during turning.
Thereby, since this kind of limited slip differential was constructed so as to generate a thrust force pushing the side gear by a cam mechanism to induce a differential resistance on the clutch plates and moreover to include a prebiased spring to generate a predetermined friction torque even when the transmission torque was small, stick slip noise was likely to be generated during differential moment which necessitates a special purpose lubricant, further when the clutch plates were worn, the prebias varied.